


A Lesson in Detention

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical Harry/Snape detention fic. Harry gets more than he bargained for when he gets detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Detention

            Potions class Monday morning started the same as every day. Draco’s potion was perfect, Neville had already lost enough points for his next five years of school and Harry was on his third detention that week.

 

“What did you say, Potter?” Snape asked. The boy scowled at the professor, but said nothing. “I thought as much. Detention tonight, at 7 o’clock, Potter.”

 

“But Sir I-”

 

“Would you like to make it two _Mister_ Potter?”

 

“No, sir,” he grumbled and began to ladle his poor excuse for a sleeping drought into a flask.

 

“Leave your potions on my desk and you are dismissed,” Snape said and with a swirl of robes, seated himself at his desk.

 

Seven o’clock that night came much faster than Harry anticipated

 

“Enter,” Snape said, marking the place in his book when Harry knocked on his door. He looked up with a wry smile on his face as the boy entered. “Drop your trousers, Potter.”

 

The black trousers fell to the floor and he stood in front of Snape wearing nothing but his jumper and Gryffindor tie. He shifted nervously from foot to foot in the cold air.

 

Snape narrowed his eyes. “Well?” Taking a step backward, Snape crossed his arms over his chest. “Bend over the desk, and grab the other side.”

 

Harry’s lithe form was quick to comply. His small frame stretched taut over the well-polished wood, looking like the perfect picture of debauchery.

 

Taking a step forward, the Professor allowed his full height to tower over the frightened boy. “Spread your legs,” Snape said softly, lifting the tails of Harry’s blouse up to expose his backside. “What is the punishment for failing to meet the expectations in my classroom?”

 

Harry’s lip quivered. He licked his lips nervously. “Twenty strokes.”

 

“Twenty strokes, _sir_ ,” Snape corrected.

 

“Twenty strokes, sir,” Harry repeated.

 

“Very well.” Before Harry knew it was coming, Snape drew his hand back and landed a hard slap to Harry’s left cheek. The boy lurched forward with a cry as the handprint on his bottom turned a dark pink.

 

“You’re not counting, Potter. I guess we’ll have to start over again.”

 

Snape struck Harry once again on the opposite cheek. “One!” he cried out, holding tight to the table.

 

The strokes continued until Harry counted to 20. They only had to stop and recount twice. Over all, Harry received about forty strokes for his transgression. His backside was a nice shade of red. It took nearly all of the boy’s effort not to rub the stinging skin.

 

“Reach back and hold yourself open.”

 

Harry obeyed the order, revealing his most private area to his once most hated Professor. His twelve-year-old rosebud contracted as he tensed himself under the tense dark eyes.

 

“Relax, Potter,” Snape commanded as he ran his hand over the tortured globes. “Has anyone touched you,” he ran his index finger down the cleft, “here?” he asked, stopping with his finger against Harry’s pucker.

 

A sharp intake of breath proceeded Harry’s answer. “No, Sir.”

 

Sliding his hand lower, Snape cupped Harry’s cock and the soft hairless balls. “How about here?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“My, my, Potter,” Snape said, releasing Harry’s erection to undo his own belt buckle. “Such an eager slut for a virgin.”

 

Snape walked away, leaving Harry breathing heavily over his chest for several long moments. Looking over his shoulder slightly, Harry dropped his hands to his sides. Almost immediately, Snape smacked his backside sharply.

 

“I didn’t tell you to put your hands down.”

 

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry answered quietly, resuming his former position.

 

The professor smacked him sharply once again. “Do not apologize. Simply obey.” He placed his hand on the back of Harry’s head, pushing the boy’s face back down into the desk.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself before, Potter?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Where have you touched yourself?”

 

“My,” Harry paused, searching for the proper word, “my penis, Sir.”

 

Another smack resounded. “It’s called your cock, Potter,” Snape growled, taking ahold of Harry’s tightly, causing the boy to gasp audibly. He gave it a few firm strokes, ensuring that it was completely filled with blood before he whispered a charm that felt like he had wrapped a tight coil around the base of Harry’s cock.

 

“Do you know what that is, Potter?”

 

“No, Sir,” Harry replied, rubbing his face against the desk.

 

“It’s called a cock ring. It’s designed to keep your from orgasming until I deem it appropriate. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Suddenly, a cold wet substance was smeared into the crack of Harry’s arse. Almost unconsciously, he jerked forward into the desk, trying to escape the cold.

 

“Must I tie you down?”

 

Harry stilled his movements.

 

“That’s what I thought.” This time, fingers returned, along with more of the gel. They traced up and back down his crack, stopping to just barely dip inside his entrance. Slapping Harry’s hands away, Snape used his own to spread Harry’s arse open while he ran his fingers gently over the tight pink hole. “Relax, Potter,” he sighed, forcing one fingertip inside. Harry cried out, gripping the desk with both hands. The already reddened skin of his arse disagreed greatly with the feeling of an intruder entering his body

 

Using more gel, Snape was able to work his middle finger completely into Harry. He thrust it in and out a couple times, smearing the lubricant deep inside Harry’s body. Pulling his finger out, he added more lube and another finger. Two fingers pressed inside. Beneath Snape, the boy gave a low hiss. “Don’t move, Potter,” Snape said, pulling his fingers back out.

 

Instead of fingers, this time, the blunt head of Snape’s cock pressed against his hole. Automatically, Harry tensed up, gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

 

“Relax, Potter, or this is going to hurt a lot more than it should.”

 

Harry loosened his muscles slightly only to tense them back up and draw a breath in quickly as the head of Snape’s cock breached his young body. He bit his lip as the man behind him kept pressing in until he was fully sheathed in the boy’s body.

 

“Breath, Potter.”

 

Harry let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

 

Pulling out, Snape ran his fingertips form one hand down Harry’s back. He gripped one buttock in his hand and slid back inside. Beneath him, Harry let out a soft groan.

 

“That’s it, Potter.”

 

Snape began pumping his hips, building up a steady rhythm. Harry’s breath came out as soft sighs in tandem with the thrusts. He let out a cry of pleasure as the cock inside him brushed against his engorged prostate. Smirking, Snape stroked that place over again, grinding Harry’s body into the desk.

 

“Ohhh!”

 

Harry, unable to control himself, came violently against the mohogany upon which he laid, as the friction against his cock became too much. Snape followed minutes later, matching his thrusts the rhymic clenching around his cock. Harry’s professor pulled himself out of the boy’s body and carefully tucked himself back into his trousers.

 

“Detention is over. You are dismissed.”

 

Harry was still bent over the desk, breathing heavily. He lifted his cheek from the desk, uncurled his fingers from the edges, and wiped away the drool and the tears he hadn’t realized leaked out of his face. He stumbled to his feet and pulled up his trousers. Wincing, he took a step forward and felt the emission in his backside begin to leak out.

 

“Um, Sir?”

 

Snape rounded on him, his eyes fierce. “You are **dismissed** , Potter.”

 

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and ran out of the room, hot tears leaking down his cheeks.

 


End file.
